<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comin' at you live by i_was_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235598">comin' at you live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human'>i_was_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahn Jaewon | Wyld Is A Cinnamon Roll, Alternate Universe - YouTube, Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Social Media, Twitter, dongho has america's ass, endgame ot4, it's literally me what did you Expect, jjolee supremacy, the formatting for this is godawful to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>disaster dae</b> @maydae <i>10:51pm</i></p><p>i'm just in here trying to be a calm gay but how<br/>can i do that with a whole 2min on my tl</p><p>34 replies 164 retweets 429 likes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo, Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the one where daehyun is thirsty and 2min are cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>d.min </strong>
</p><p>@d.min92</p><p>I post covers and write music. He/him.</p><p>6 following      859k followers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>pinned tweet</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92 <em>April 24</em></p><p>Can't Take Us Alive coming soon.</p><p>109k replies 537k retweets 1.3m likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt</p><p>feat your lovely boyfriend?? 👀</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>JKDHFJKHGKJDFHGJKFDHGKJ</p><p><strong>stan dmin for clear skin</strong> @br0keb1tch</p><p>face reveal????</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>minsoo</strong>
</p><p>@minsooyt</p><p>minsoo on youtube, yes i'm real, stop asking. he/him.</p><p>@d.min92's boyfriend &lt;3</p><p>184 following     3.5m followers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>pinned tweet</strong>
</p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>February 19, 2013</em></p><p>i love my boyfriend</p><p>928k replies 1.7m retweets 4.3m likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>8:56am</em></p><p>hate it when you finally get a break and then your<br/>boyfriend's working</p><p>106 replies 324 retweets 2.2k likes</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>disaster dae </strong>
</p><p>@maydae</p><p>part time youtuber, full time d.min stan.</p><p>he/him.</p><p>1.2k following     829k followers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>pinned tweet</strong>
</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>August 29, 2015</em></p><p>d.min noticed me once and i can die happy</p><p>193k replies 529k retweets 924k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>10:46am</em></p><p>doing a vlog my day soon... @d.min92?</p><p>258 replies 1.5k retweets 5.7k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>No.</p><p><strong>bork bork bork bonk</strong> @d00g0</p><p>@maydae</p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld</p><p>I'm so excited!!!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>jaewon</strong>
</p><p>@jaewyld</p><p>Part-time YouTuber, part-time barista. He/him.</p><p>1.1k following     632k followers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>pinned tweet</strong>
</p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld<em> June 27, 2016</em> </p><p>Happy birthday to my best friend, @maydae!<br/>I hope the rest of the year is kind to you, and <br/>that you get all the luck you deserve!</p><p>124k replies 397k retweets 678k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>11:04am</em></p><p>so... minsoo's doing a vlog his day<br/>minsoo, who lives with d.min<br/>@d.min92 = @kdhofficial?<br/>we'll see :)</p><p>82 replies 210 retweets 560 likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92</p><p>No.</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p>JKHDSFKJDHKJSHFKJHDSK</p><hr/><p>Dongho's playing around with some beats when someone leans over him, and he sighs, tilting his head back to stare at his boyfriend.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"I'm lonely," Minsoo simply replies, wrapping his arms around Dongho's chest. "You're so <em>busy</em>."</p><p>"I have two jobs," Dongho dryly replies, pulling his headphones off his ears. </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm lonely."</p><p>"You make a strong point."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>."</p><p>Dongho leans over to save his work, resigning himself to the fact that <em>nothing </em>is going to get done. "I need to get this done soon, Min."</p><p>"We haven't gone out in forever," Minsoo mumbles, resting his chin on top of Dongho's head. "<em>Forever</em>, Dongho. I have <em>needs</em>."</p><p>"You literally stream four hours a day."</p><p>"<em>Needs</em>," Minsoo emphasizes, and Dongho sighs, relenting.</p><p>"Fine. What do you wanna order?"</p><p>"I wanna go <em>out</em>," Minsoo repeats, and Dongho sighs once more.</p><p>"...fine. Where?"</p><p>"There's a new movie out I wanna see, and then we can go to the piano bar you like. C'mon, c'mon, I <em>know </em>you like that piano bar."</p><p>"I do like that piano bar," Dongho murmurs, gaze drifting to his computer. "Alright. Let's head out in ten."</p><p>"Maybe today's the day," Minsoo teases, heading for their closet. "Model Kang Dongho spotted with YouTube sensation Lee Minsoo - maybe then they'll discover your alternate identity."</p><p>"They can try," Dongho simply replies, yanking off his shirt.</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> retweeted</p><p><strong>2minforthewin</strong> @gqydisaster</p><p>did i just???? see minsoo???? and a mystery man???</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>9:20pm</em></p><p>@d.min92 notice me senpai</p><p>124 replies 423 retweets 934 likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>youngjoonie </strong>@youngj94</p><p>dae...</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>10:02pm</em></p><p>support lgbt rights or my twig arms will break your<br/>knees</p><p>16 replies 104 retweets 429 likes</p><hr/><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92 <em>10:32pm</em></p><p>love of my life</p><p>
  
</p><p>129 replies 428 retweets 1.2k likes</p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> retweeted</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>retweeted</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>10:35pm</em></p><p>i love my boyfriend so much &lt;3</p><p>@d.min92</p><p>5.6k replies 13.6k retweets 20.3k likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>10:47pm</em></p><p>no, i am not going to upload a photo of him<br/>he's shy :)</p><p>4.7k replies 12.2k retweets 19.4k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>10:48pm</em></p><p>D.MIN IS SHY I REPEAT D.MIN IS SHY HELP</p><p>47 replies 201 retweets 673 likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>10:51pm</em></p><p>i'm just in here trying to be a calm gay but how<br/>can i do that with a whole 2min on my tl</p><p>34 replies 164 retweets 429 likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>youngandmean</strong> @miniyoung</p><p>lmao get fucked dae</p><p><strong>youngjoonie </strong>@youngj94</p><p>do you need ice cream??</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>maybe</p><hr/><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld <em>11:04pm</em></p><p>In case you need to hear it today, I love you.<br/>&lt;3</p><p>15 replies 84 retweets 154 likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p>thanks man<br/>i love you too</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>3:24am</em></p><p>you ever just lie awake thinking about flying<br/>sponges</p><p>1.2k replies 4.5k retweets 10.1k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>Go to sleep.</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>yes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>5:41am</em></p><p>i was listening to highway to heaven and<br/>now i wanna go on a road trip with 2min</p><p>104 replies 324 retweets 602 likes</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kang Dongho</strong>
</p><p>@kdhofficial</p><p>Kang Dongho's official Twitter.</p><p>18 following     2.4m followers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>pinned tweet</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kang Dongho </strong>@kdhofficial <em>April 24</em></p><p>I'll be modeling for @taeseokofficial<br/>in a few weeks.</p><p>637k replies 1.5m retweets 3.4m likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kang Dongho </strong>@kdhofficial <em>8:04am</em></p><p>Good morning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>16k replies 105k retweets 573k likes</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>retweeted</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>10:29am</em></p><p>partners in crime... @d.min92 who's bonnie and<br/>who's clyde?</p><p>10k replies 72k retweets 320k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92</p><p>You know they died, right?</p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt</p><p>wHAT</p><p><strong>min2ung </strong>@min2ung</p><p>aren't you two literally sitting right next to each<br/>other?</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>yes<br/>shut up</p><p> </p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>10:48am</em></p><p>hey go check this out</p><p>🔗 <em>www.youtube.com/jhdHJfk...</em></p><p>13k replies 103k retweets 408k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld</p><p>@maydae</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p>HOLY FUCK</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>10:52am</em></p><p>hOLY FUCK MINSOO KNOWS WHO I AM<br/>OH NOOOOO</p><p>2.9k replies 13k retweets 35k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p>tiME TO GO DIE</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>11:12am</em></p><p>when day6 said shoot me i don't think they<br/>meant it this literally</p><p>2.4k replies 11k retweets 30k likes</p><hr/><p>"Hey, everyone! It's Minsoo, and I'm back with you for <em>another </em>video!"</p><p>MInsoo flashes finger-guns at the camera, a cheerful smile on his lips. "Today, we're gonna be playing <em>Among Us</em>, with my <em>lovely </em>boyfriend, D.Min, who's sitting behind the camera so you can't see him. He's <em>shy</em>."</p><p>He taps into the game, tapping his toe a few times as it loads up. "Okay, okay, what do you wanna play?"</p><p>"Are you gonna pronounce it laboratory?"</p><p>"It's <em>labratory!</em>" Minsoo protests, lips pursing into a pout. "That's how you pronounce it!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Wha- it <em>is</em>!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>The game loads up, and Minsoo giggles upon seeing the small blob labelled <em>D.Min</em>. "You're bright pink."</p><p>"Someone took black."</p><p>"No, no, you just really like pink. I know you do."</p><p>"Do you want me to let Boba in here?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Minsoo whines, leaning over to stare at the person behind the camera. "<em>Babe</em>, you wouldn't."</p><p>"I would."</p><p>"Okay, fine, you would. But you wouldn't <em>now</em>!"</p><p>"I would."</p><p>"Agh..."</p><p>The screen flashes with a bright blue <em>crewmate</em>, and Minsoo grins, pulling his knees to his chest. "<em>Alright</em>. Let's <em>go</em>."</p><p>He survives all of fifteen seconds before <em>D.Min </em>murders him.</p><p><em>"No!" </em>he shrieks, throwing his hands in the air as laughter rings through the air. "You <em>suck</em>!"</p><p>"Love you too," D.Min laughs, and Minsoo throws his phone at his head.</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>2:43pm</em></p><p>ah i love 2min... i love 2min so much</p><p>10.4k replies 49k retweets 85k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>thanks &lt;3</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>JHDJKSHFKJDSHFKJHSD</p><p><strong>youngandmean</strong> @miniyoung</p><p>LMAOOO GET FUCKED DAE</p><p><strong>youngandmean</strong> @miniyoung</p><p>i mean that in both senses of the word</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>JKHJKSHKFHCIOSDH</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the format for this is godfuckingawful please know that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the one where jaewon makes the content we're all here for and daehyun welcomes death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>disaster dae</strong>
</p><p>@maydae</p><p>part time youtuber, full time d.min stan.</p><p>he/him.</p><p>1.2k following     1.2m followers</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>1:29am</em></p><p>my last words are either going to be fuck or shit</p><p>12k replies 53k retweets 182k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>youngandmean </strong>@miniyoung</p><p>do both coward</p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld</p><p>please stay safe &lt;3</p><p><strong>youngjoonie</strong> @youngj94</p><p>can't believe you're twit famous (*^U^*)</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>8:49am</em></p><p>wow, uh. hi, all you new people. thanks for 1m<br/>followers? i don't know what to do, if it isn't <br/>obvious.</p><p>15k replies 79k retweets 235k likes</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>8:51am</em></p><p>so here's a thread of people you should support<br/>and videos of mine you should watch (1/?)</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>8:52am</em></p><p>first off, you should definitely check out @jaewyld<br/>who featured on my last cover!!! (2/?)</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>8:53am</em></p><p>he's really great, really sweet <strike>and really sexy</strike> and<br/>really cute. (3/?)</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>8:54am</em></p><p>also, if you haven't heard of him already, and are<br/>living under mount everest, go check out <br/>@kdhofficial!! like, now :P (4/?)</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>10:39</em><em>am</em></p><p>as great as exposure is, i don't want the whole<br/>internet seeing me thirsting for d.min &amp; dongho<br/>&gt;~&gt;</p><p>32k replies 91k retweets 324k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>youngandmean</strong> @miniyoung</p><p>LMAOOO TOO LATE FOR THAT</p><hr/><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92 <em>10:11am</em></p><p>Why is everyone tagging me and @maydae?</p><p>42k replies 101k retweets 394k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>YOU DON'T KNOW LOOOOL</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p>my life is over.</p><hr/><p><strong>Buzzfeed </strong>@BuzzfeedUS <em>12:03pm</em></p><p>Come see the boy that's taken the internet by<br/>storm! @maydae's charmed fans with his<br/>humor and relatability, and even gained the<br/>notice of internet power couple, Minsoo and<br/>D.Min...</p><p>🔗 <em>www.buzzfeed.com/...</em></p><p>520k replies 1.5m retweets 4.2m likes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>12:04pm</em></p><p>i can never leave the house again</p><p>23k replies 45k retweets 104k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92 <em>12:10pm</em></p><p>Okay, but seriously, what does "notice me<br/>senpai" even mean?</p><p>32k replies 89k retweets 149k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>I CJT BREATHE</p><p><strong>youngandmean</strong> @miniyoung</p><p>#tfwyourfriendgetsexposedforbeingathirstyho<br/>@maydae</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p><strong>replying to @miniyoung</strong> LET ME DIE IN PEACE</p><hr/><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld <em>1:04pm</em></p><p>New video going up today! You all love Requin<br/>so much, I decided to take him out to lunch &lt;3</p><p>
  
</p><p>1.2k replies 3.4k retweets 10.4k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>if you come to coffee temple again i'll break your<br/>knees</p><p><strong>biTCH</strong> @itsnoonatou</p><p>say that to my face junsu</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>I. Will break. Your knees.</p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld</p><p>got it ^^;</p><p><strong>biTCH </strong>@itsnoonatou</p><p>jUNSU</p><p> </p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld <em>6:29pm</em></p><p>📸 : @shotofsadness</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>1.1k replies 2.2k retweets 8.5k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>and yet you come here anyways</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p>ahhh cute!!!</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>^</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>7:39pm</em></p><p>we all want to wrap @jaewyld up in a blanket and<br/>kiss him until the end of the world at least a little</p><p>8k replies 21k retweets 104k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>You should reach out to Minsoo and D.Min!!</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>???</p><p>you want me to ditch you for the boys of my dreams</p><p>...<br/>Yeah.<br/>You deserve this, Dae.</p><p>you're my best friend, jaewonnie<br/>and so what if d.min can probably crush a<br/>watermelon with his thighs<br/>i don't wanna get married unless you're there too</p><p>...<br/>You deserve to be happy, Dae.<br/>Put yourself first at least once.</p><p>wdym?</p><p>You broke up with your last boyfriend<br/>because he insulted me.</p><p>you're my best friend<br/>nobody insults my friends</p><p>He was your dream guy.</p><p>my dream isn't complete without you</p><p>...<br/>Dae...</p><p>i'm not ditching you</p><p><strike>You should.<br/>Why not?<br/>I wish you looked at<br/></strike>Okay.</p><hr/><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld <em>8:02pm</em></p><p>@d.min92 @minsooyt<br/>@maydae's had a crush on you since 2013</p><p>194k replies 503k retweets 1.2m likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p>hey jaewon what the fuck</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><h4>👀</h4><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>I'm flattered.</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae<em> 9:42pm</em></p><p>i welcome death</p><p>21k replies 39k retweets 88k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>hey ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>fuck</p><p>whaaaat<br/>noooooooooo<br/>it's'a just'a me<br/>your friendly neighborhood minsoo<br/>don't'a be afraid of me</p><p>yeah that's why i'm<br/>panicking<br/>just a little</p><p>cute</p><p>JHFDSKHFKJSDH</p><p>ANYways<br/>my lovely awkward turtleduck of a boyfriend<br/>(that's d.min, by the way)<br/>suggested i contact you<br/>he would've done it himself but<br/>once again<br/>awkward turtleduck<br/><br/>actual photo of d.min</p><p>sorry i'm still having a slight mental breakdown</p><p>honestly same<br/>oop one sec</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>Hey.<br/>It's D.Min.</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>HJFDGHKFJDHGKJFDHKGJ<br/>MINSOO</p><p>:)<br/>go get your man!<br/>our man<br/>wtevr<br/>the man<br/>then come back<br/>you're cute</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster</strong> <strong>dae</strong> @maydae <em>11:39pm</em></p><p>i think i died</p><p>11k replies 38k retweets 79k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>jaewon</strong> @jaewyld <em>11:41pm</em></p><p>movie night ^^</p><p>1.1k replies 2.5k retweets 8k likes</p><hr/><p>"He's cute."</p><p>Dongho clicks off his phone, stuffing it in his pocket and casting his gaze towards Minsoo. "What're you thinking about?"</p><p>"Turtleduck," he teases, and Dongho flicks his forehead. "<em>Ow</em>-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But she'd look so <em>cute</em>-"</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>"What's the point of having a cat if you won't let me dress her up?" Minsoo whines, climbing across the bed to wrap his arms around Dongho's neck. "What's the point of having this <em>lovely bed </em>if you won't come join me in it?"</p><p>"You can act like you keep good hours all you want," Dongho mutters, pulling off his jacket, "but you forget who had to run your tech until two in the morning for <em>years</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, and now I know how to do my own tech!"</p><p>Minsoo kisses the scowl off Dongho's lips, eyes scrunched in a smile. "C'mon, babe, it's time for bed."</p><p>"...fine."</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>1:41am</em></p><p>streaming now!!!</p><p>45k replies 91k retweets 201k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92</p><p>whasy tth efuck msigno</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>we should game sometime lol lol jk<br/>(unless...?)</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>You're doing great, Dae!!!<br/>What's it like texting Minsoo?<br/><strong><em>Read: 2:21am</em></strong></p><p>Ah, you're probably asleep already.<br/>Stay safe, Dae.<br/><strike>Love you.<br/></strike>I hope you have fun!<br/><em><strong>Read: 2:46am</strong></em></p><hr/><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld <em>2:59am</em></p><p>Requin keeps staring at me from my desk ^^;</p><p>503 replies 1.1k retweets 4.2k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>get some sleep, jaewon.</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>retweeted</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>3:12am</em></p><p>huge thanks to @maydae for playing a few rounds<br/>with me!!!</p><p>23k replies 53k retweets 104k likes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just could not resist the urge to throw angst in there could i</p><p>goddammit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the one where daehyun is terrible at flirting and minsoo wants to steal his organs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan <em>10:12am</em></p><p>highlights from last night's mindae stream:</p><p>15k replies 42k retweets 101k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>daehyun: alright i'm here<br/>minsoo: great-<br/>daehyun, screaming: FUCK</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>minsoo: what was that???<br/>daehyun: I FORGOT TO CHANGE MY USERNAME<br/>YOUTUBE DON'T DEMONETIZE ME<br/>minsoo, wheezing: we're on twitch<br/>daehyun: oh</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>minsoo: so your old user was d.min-<br/>daehyun: HYUNG NO<br/>minsoo: HYUNG YES</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>minsoo: why are you so bad at this game<br/>daehyun: i'm a music/vlog channel i have no<br/>time for this<br/>minsoo: that makes no sense<br/>daehyun: neither does how hot you are<br/>minsoo: what<br/>daehyun: what</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>(the entire stream minsoo was flirting with dae<br/>and dae was responding like the baby gay we<br/>know and love)</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>minsoo: that's a nice jacket<br/>daehyun: i don't have my webcam on<br/>minsoo: does it matter<br/>daehyun: i've been told i sound like a person<br/>who wears nice jackets<br/>minsoo: ??? ???</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>minsoo: so are you single<br/>daehyun: hyung no<br/>minsoo: hyung yes<br/>daehyun: you're streaming<br/>minsoo: it's also three in the morning<br/>d.min, in the distance: GO THE FUCK TO<br/>SLEEP, MINSOO</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>at one point d.min just came and put his head<br/>on minsoo's shoulder for around five minutes<br/>before telling him not to stay up too late</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>i love 2min so much</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>but of course, the absolute highlight</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>minsoo: so is it true you want senpai to notice<br/>you<br/>daehyun: *keymashes for a few seconds and<br/>cuts out of audio*<br/>minsoo: you heard it here first daehyun wants<br/>senpai to notice him<br/>minsoo: well dae<br/>minsoo: *winks* senpai thinks you're cute</p><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>he wants senpai to be him so bad i can't-</p><hr/><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92 <em>1:01pm</em></p><p>Why is everyone sending me photos that just<br/>say "senpai notice me"?</p><p>17k replies 38k retweets 72k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>clearly they have the wrong acc</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>2:31pm</em></p><p>@min2ung :3</p><p>21k replies 52k retweets 95k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>min2ung </strong>@min2ung</p><p>what?</p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt</p><p>hi :)</p><p><strong>min2ung </strong>@min2ung</p><p>howtodisownbrother.png</p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt</p><p>HFGKJHFDKJG</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>so<br/>hypothetically speaking<br/>if you were to want to<br/>hypothetically meet up</p><p>what</p><p>i meeeeeean<br/>you're cute<br/>d.min thinks you're cute<br/>you think he's cute<br/>it'll be good<br/>you can even film a vlog</p><p>do you want to steal my organs</p><p>just your heart &lt;3</p><p>that was smooth as hell</p><p>i didn't just get d.min to go out with me<br/>bc of my stunning looks</p><p>i know</p><p>LMAO</p><p>I'M NOT A STALKER I SWEAR</p><p>i'll just have to steal your kidneys as punishment</p><p>i need my kidneys</p><p>you drink like one beer a year wot do u need ur<br/>kidneys 4<br/>i could make so much money selling them on the<br/>black market<br/>"genuine twink kidneys"</p><p>OM GONNA HOKE</p><p>
  <strong>good.</strong>
</p><p>JHSDJKGHDSKJF</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>jae<br/>jae<br/>jaewon<br/>jaewonnieeeeeee</p><p>?</p><p>i need your advice<br/>so minsoo just invited me to spend the day<br/>with him and d.min</p><p>That's awesome, Dae!</p><p>but what if he wants my organs jaewon</p><p>I don't think he wants your organs.</p><p>BUT WHAT IF</p><p>You said you'd sell your kidney to touch<br/>D.Min's abs.</p><p>i did<br/>one sec</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>can i touch d.min's abs?</p><p>lol sure</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>you sonofabitch i'm in</p><p>Just be careful, Dae.<br/>I don't want you to get taken advantage<br/>of.</p><p>it's minsoo and d.min<br/>they're literally harmless</p><p>I know.<br/>Just...<br/>Be careful.</p><p>yes mom lol</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>6:24pm</em></p><p>ever see a pretty boy and have your brain<br/>go !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>32k replies 67k retweets 124k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92</p><p>More now than I used to.</p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt</p><p>this tweet wasn't even about you why are<br/>you hERE</p><p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92</p><p>...</p><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt</p><p>eep.</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>HJKDFGHKJFDGHJKFD</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>10:49pm</em></p><p>going to see @minsooyt in a few days!!<br/>look out for a vlog :P</p><p>14k replies 28k retweets 42k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>12:01am</em></p><p>unstoppable force vs immovable object:<br/>cute boy vs hot boy</p><p>23k replies 39k retweets 62k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92</p><p>Yes.</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>JAHSDKJSHA??????</p><hr/><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92 <em>1:12am</em></p><p>New cover: Bad at Love (Halsey) Piano Mix<br/>🔗 <em>www.youtube.com/hjJDKhkvi...</em></p><p>35k replies 79k retweets 107k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>mindaeftw </strong>@biblurious</p><p>THIS CANNOT BE A COINCIDENCE</p><p><strong>stanjjolee</strong> @l_i_t</p><h4>👀</h4><p><strong>2min4ever</strong> @2m1nstan</p><p>okay but why is nobody commenting on the<br/>fact that you can clearly see @kdhofficial in<br/>one of the clips he used? <br/>#dminisdongho</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>i saw your new cover</p><p>Oh.<br/>What did you think?</p><p>it was great hyung<br/>all your music is great<br/>but i have to ask<br/>why do you hide your face?</p><p>...</p><p>sorry was that too personal<br/>i just<br/>i've been wondering for a long time bc<br/>you tell people not to be ashamed of their<br/>appearance<br/>but you won't show people your face</p><p>...<br/>At the start, it was due to a family<br/>situation.<br/>Now, it's just for fun.<br/>It's kinda funny to see the internet<br/>go crazy over little photos of me.</p><p>meanie &gt;:(</p><p>You're going to see me in a week, Dae.</p><p>yeah so<br/>i'm still grieving<br/>you're not kang dongho</p><p>...</p><p>he's HOT okay<br/>if you guys are picking up people to add to ur<br/>relationship<br/>(which you might be??? idk)<br/>he's really hot<br/>you can eat off his abs</p><p>...</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>1:34am</em></p><p>iM FUCKIG NDYIONG<br/>DMINGICE M Y EUXOLGOY</p><p>12k replies 23k retweets 42k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>I don't know. I think he's okay.</p><p>LIES AND SLANDER<br/>look at his face<br/><br/>i fucking CHOKED</p><p>...</p><p>wait i shouldn't be thirsting abt someone in my<br/>dms with the other person i'm thirsting over<br/>wait<br/>fuck<br/>fuck</p><p>Go to bed, Daehyun.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p><strong>Kang Dongho </strong>@kdhofficial <em>3:14pm</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>56k replies 125k retweets 180k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae <em>3:17pm</em></p><p>d.min's killing me with his personality and<br/>dongho's killing me with his face how is this<br/>legal</p><p>12k replies 28k retweets 41k likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>4:58pm</em></p><p>new cover! "Warriors" - Electric Guitar Cover!<br/>🔗<em>www.youtube.com/iosfdiOIP...</em></p><p>43k replies 80k retweets 123k likes</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>minsoo</strong>
</p><p>you totally want him on your track</p><p>I would kill a man to have him on my track.</p><p>but like<br/>he's cute<br/>and hot<br/>this is illegal</p><p>You've been pining for <em>years</em>.<br/>This is not news to me.</p><p>shut up<br/>i can be sad and gay if i want</p><p>...<br/>He's whipped for you, Min.<br/>It'll be fine.</p><p>hes whipped 4 u 2</p><p>Why did you start using numbers?</p><p>i hve 2 compensate 4 ur proper punctuation</p><p>Cute.<br/>I'll be home soon.</p><p>tell seokkie i say hi<br/>and to hyunjinnie<br/>and to kyunghunnie<br/>and to youngjoonie</p><p>I will tell everyone you say hi.</p><p>thx babe<br/>love u</p><p>Love you too.</p><hr/><p><strong>jaewon</strong> @jaewyld <em>6:24pm</em></p><p>Thanks for coming with!<br/>@shotofsadness</p><p>
  
</p><p>8k replies 12k retweets 17k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>have you thought about getting an at-home<br/>aquarium?<br/>you love fish enough for it</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>why didn't you invite me?</p><p><strong>biTCH </strong>@itsnoonatou</p><p>i will personally fight that shark don't test me<br/>ahn jaewon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the one where daehyun has a mental breakdown and 2min are flirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>
@maydae</p><p>you almost here?</p><p>calm doooooown<br/>
i'm coming<br/>
the train only goes so fast</p><p>D:</p><p>lmaooo ur freaking out</p><p>ok ur prolly freakin out 2<br/>
also i can freak out if i wanna</p><p>loool<br/>
u r lowkey right</p><p>don't be scared :P<br/>
i don't bite<br/>
unless ur into that ig</p><p>JSDHGFKJSDHFKJSDHJKF<br/>
hYUNG</p><p>i mean idk</p><p>I AM LEAVING NOW</p><p>k &lt;3</p>
<hr/><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld <em>9:21am</em></p><p>Lazy morning ^^</p><p>104 replies 429 retweets 1.1k likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld <em>10:13am</em></p><p>Honestly, I don't know what to do today. I <br/>
could take Requin out?</p><p>145 replies 528 retweets 1.2k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>biTCH </strong>@itsnoonatou</p><p>bring my SON ahn jaewon</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>do not.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>
@maydae</p><p>I hope you have a great day, Dae!</p>
<hr/><p>Daehyun steps off the subway with his phone in hand, gaze flitting from side to side as he takes in the platform. He's never been to this part of Seoul before - not unsurprising - but the combination of that and who he's coming to meet is leaving him a bit blindsided.</p><p>More than a bit.</p><p>He steps forwards, nerves mounting as he searches the crowd for a head of white hair. Not there, not there, not-</p><p>"Boo."</p><p>Daehyun shrieks, leaping nearly a foot off the ground as Minsoo cackles behind him. "Oh- oh- you should've- should've seen your <em>face</em>-"</p><p>"You suck," Daehyun gasps, pressing a hand to his chest. "I mean..."</p><p>His gaze flits to Minsoo, and all his words die in his throat.</p><p>No fucking way.</p><p>No <em>fucking way</em>.</p><p><em>Kang fucking Dongho </em>stands next to Minsoo, hat pulled over his head and a mask hiding his face. Still, even with those precautions, Daehyun would know those eyes anywhere.</p><p>He's maybe freaking out.</p><p>He's totally freaking out.</p><p>"Daehyun?"</p><p>"Fuck," he eloquently replies, and Minsoo bursts into laughter.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>
@maydae</p><p>Dae?<br/>
Are you okay?</p>
<hr/><p>"Wow..."</p><p>As the door opens, Daehyun can do nothing but stare.</p><p>Massive windows fill the living room with light, and a grand piano sits in the corner, sheet music sitting on top. The kitchen gleams, a cooking board and knife already out, and a black cat - Boba, Daehyun's seeing <em>the Lee-Kang Boba in the flesh </em>- sits on the back of the couch, tail tucked over her nose.</p><p>Daehyun's convinced he died at some point on the train, because <em>no fucking way is this real</em>.</p><p>"You okay?" Dongho - <em>the actual fucking Kang Dongho </em>- asks, and Daehyun nods, unsure whether or not to kiss the ground or Dongho or to just run and disappear into the mountains where nobody will ever find him again. "You sure?"</p><p>"Nope," Daehyun wheezes, and Dongho stands there for a moment before patting his head a few times and disappearing into the apartment.</p><p>What the fuck was that?</p><p>"He actually pat your head?" Minsoo wheezes, leaning in from the kitchen. "Oh my <em>god</em>-"</p><p>"Shut up, Min!"</p><p>"No," Minsoo beams, hopping on the counter. "So, how's the grieving going?"</p><p>"I think I died," Daehyun whispers, and Minsoo nods as if that's a perfectly common reaction to this scenario.</p><p>"Dongho does that to people."</p><p>"I do what?"</p><p>Daehyun makes a small screaming sound high in his throat, because Dongho's changed out of the hat and mask and into a <em>tank-top</em>, and <em>oh fucking Christ </em>Daehyun wants to climb him like a tree.</p><p>"That," Minsoo replies, pointing at Daehyun. "You do that."</p><p>Dongho frowns, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "You never act like that."</p><p>"Well, the first time I saw you, you were like, yea high," Minsoo holds his hand around four feet off the ground, "and completely drenched."</p><p>"I was not that short."</p><p>"You were totally that short."</p><p>"I was <em>not</em>."</p><p>"You're pouting," Minsoo gleefully remarks, and Daehyun's screaming intensifies. "Oh, Dae-"</p><p>"I was not prepared for this," Daehyun wheezes, and Minsoo and Dongho exchange looks.</p><p>"Surprise?"</p>
<hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>
@maydae</p><p>Dae, you're scaring me.<br/>
Message back once you see this, okay?</p>
<hr/><p>Daehyun props the camera on the coffeepot, surveying the ingredients with a critical eye.</p><p>"Do you know how to cook?"</p><p>"Yes!" Minsoo squawks, and Dongho, leaning against the doorframe, shakes his head. "Wha- I can <em>cook</em>!"</p><p>"You burned raw ramen."</p><p>"You're not that great either!"</p><p>"At least I can make noodles."</p><p>"Ladies, ladies," Daehyun teases, putting up his hands in mock-surrender. "You're both pretty."</p><p>It's not a lie.</p><p>"So are you," Minsoo winks, and Daehyun chokes on air. "Hmm, this is going to be a video for the ages. 'YouTube Sensation Lee Minsoo Can't Cook Pasta To Save His Life'."</p><p>"You tried that already," Dongho points out, and Minsoo throws an apple at him.</p><p>Daehyun giggles, pouring some oil into the pan and flicking on the burner. "We're going to have beef, rice, onions, and sauce. Minsoo-hyung, can you start chopping up the onions?"</p><p>"Just Minsoo," the man in question hums, and Daehyun chokes on air. "Minsoo-hyung makes me feel old."</p><p>"You are old," Dongho quips, and Minsoo throws another apple at his head.</p><p>"Yah! You're even older than me!"</p><p>"Minsoo," Daehyun tries, and the man turns, a bright smile on his lips.</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>he's pretty.</p><p>Daehyun may be a little bit in love.</p><p>"C-Can you chop up the onions?"</p>
<hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>
@maydae</p><p>daheuyn please mesasge mew back<br/>
i treid calilgn oyungjoon and minyougn<br/>
and they haebtn heard from you eihter<br/>
jsut lelt me know yoiuer oky</p>
<hr/><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness <em>3:12pm</em></p><p>@maydae text your goddamn boyfriend back<br/>
before he hyperventilates to death</p><p>52 replies 129 retweets 272 likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>biTCH </strong>@itsnoonatou</p><p>bring the child junsu</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>no.</p>
<hr/><p>Daehyun flicks off his phone as he stirs the beef, placing the camera on the countertop next to him and giving it a grin. "So, what happens if D-D.Min-hyung gets caught on camera?"</p><p>"I edit it out," Minsoo hums, swinging his legs through the air. "I have <em>hours </em>of footage that's just him interrupting the video-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"-to give me a kiss-"</p><p>"<em>No.</em>"</p><p>"-because he missed me."</p><p>"No," Dongho mumbles, and Daehyun bursts into peals of laughter.</p><p>"You look- you look so <em>sad</em>-"</p><p>"My reputation is ruined," Dongho deadpans, and Minsoo pats his head.</p><p>"It was already ruined, baby."</p><p>"Hngh."</p><p>Daehyun pours the cream into the pan, and a hiss rings through the air, startling Minsoo enough that he topples right off the counter. </p><p>Daehyun's strangely reminded of a bunny.</p><p>"You'd make a cute bunny, hyu-Minsoo," he teases, and Minsoo squawks in offense, climbing back onto the counter.</p><p>"I would <em>not</em>!"</p><p>"D.Min-hyung would make a cute cat," he continues, "and I'd be the <em>cutest </em>dog."</p><p>"You would," Dongho agrees, and Minsoo whacks him with a magazine. "<em>Ow</em>!"</p><p>"Bad," Minsoo frowns, and Dongho bats it out of his hand. "Bad kitty."</p><p>"You hit cats with magazines?"</p>
<hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>
@maydae</p><p>dea splreas</p>
<hr/><p>"Dinner is served!"</p><p>Daehyun places the bowls on the table, and Minsoo gasps, gaze flitting between the vegetables, rice, and meat.</p><p>"Wah, Daehyun-ah! This is incredible!"</p><p>"Just Daehyun," he teases, pulling up a third chair and flicking off the camera. "You really think so?"</p><p>"It's unfair," Minsoo mumbles around a mouthful of rice, "that you're so talented <em>and </em>pretty. Unfair."</p><p>Dongho frowns at him, and Minsoo reaches across the table to pat his head. "You can be talented and hot, but Daehyun's the prettiest."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"You don't agree?"</p><p>"I mean, I agree, you just had to insult me?"</p><p>"Yes," Minsoo grins, and Dongho frowns, leaning over to steal a piece of meat from his bowl. "<em>Hey</em>-"</p><p>"It's Daehyun's now," Dongho states, a hint of a grin on his lips, and Daehyun blinks at the meat lands in his bowl. "Checkmate."</p><p>"<em>Yah</em>!"</p><p>Daehyun's gaze flits between them, and <em>god </em>is he so fond.</p><p>It's like a beautiful dream - the likes of which he's never entertained.</p><p>(not perfect. he can't figure out why, but it's not perfect.)</p><p>Still.</p><p>"Hey," Minsoo states, swallowing three pieces of meat and standing ("what the fuck, Minsoo?" Dongho asks, and Minsoo winks) "I heard there's a new Marvel movie out. You like superheroes?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Daehyun breathes, and Minsoo grins, planting his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Great! Let me make the popcorn, and we can start!"</p><p>"We're still eating," Dongho points out, and Minsoo's grin widens.</p><p>"Eat faster, then."</p>
<hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>
@maydae</p><p>dae</p>
<hr/><p>"Who's in the middle?"</p><p>"Daehyun," Dongho simply states, and Daehyun chokes on air.</p><p>"Wha- but-"</p><p>"Sure!" Minsoo beams, depositing his veritable mountain of blankets on the cushions. "Come, take a seat."</p><p>There's a threat in there, Daehyun thinks.</p><p>Like the absolutely whipped person he is, he takes a seat, and Minsoo immediately cozies up to him, resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Help.</p><p>Dongho takes a seat next to him, draping his blanket over the three of them, and Daehyun really wants to scream, but he doesn't, because he is a man with complete control over his emotions and <em>Minsoo is asleep oh fuck-</em></p><p>"Jesus," Dongho mutters, reaching over to pull the blanket over Minsoo's shoulders. "You need to sleep more, 'Soo."</p><p>Daehyun's fucking <em>frozen</em>. He is an ice statue.</p><p>Dongho turns the movie back on, and Daehyun stays frozen until a second head droops on his shoulder, at which point he gives up all dreams of ever moving again.</p><p>Dongho's asleep too.</p><p>Oh, <em>fuck</em>-</p><p>Daehyun resigns himself to his fate, eyes fluttering shut as his head rests on top of Minsoo's (because Minsoo is tiny and cute and not scary). </p><p>It's nice.</p><p>It's nice, and he's warm, and he's <em>happy</em>.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>biTCH </strong>@itsnoonatou <em>11:32pm</em></p><p>look out @maydae @shotofsadness is coming<br/>
for ur kneecaps</p><p>39 replies 73 retweets 105 likes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes this one was mostly irl stuff but do you think minsoo or dongho would livetweet their date</p><p>no</p><p>actually minsoo would-</p><p> </p><p>  <s>also dae 100% did not realize that that was a date but that was 1000% a date</s></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the one where daehyun burns bridges and dongho has america's ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>espresso depresso</strong> @shotofsadness <em>9:21am</em></p><p>@maydae what the fuck.</p><p>120 replies 412 retweets 789 likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>jaewon hasn't stopped crying for hours</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>i didn't wanna bring this into the public<br/>domain but what the fuck</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shot of sadness</p><p>message him the fuck back before i make you</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>9:24am</em></p><p>@maydae what am i looking at</p><p><br/>98k replies 201k retweets 426k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae </p><p>it's a happy pancake for you Q3Q</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>Nightmare fuel.</p><p><strong>2minforthewin</strong> @gqydisaster</p><p>dae... slept over???????</p><p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p><p>Fuck you.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>minsoo &amp; daehyun</strong>
</p><p><strong>minsoo:<br/></strong>hey<br/>hey<br/>hey daehyun<br/>~guess what~</p><p><strong>daehyun:<br/></strong>???</p><p><strong>minsoo:<br/></strong>we have a group chat!!</p><p>Thanks.<br/>I hate it.</p><p><strong>minsoo:</strong><br/>no u dont</p><p>...</p><p><strong>minsoo:<br/></strong>express ur love bby turtleduck</p><p>No.</p><p><strong>daehyun:</strong><br/>too late<br/>ur in my phone as bby turtleduck</p><p>I could bench you.</p><p><strong>daehyun:</strong><br/>do it</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>DO IT</p><p>...<br/>You're so thirsty, Minsoo.</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>hush plebian</p><p>How do you know that word...?</p><p><strong>minsoo:</strong><br/>i looked up rich people insults<br/>NOW<br/>HUSH PLEBIANS</p><p>I have never said that.<br/>And you literally bought four cans of instant<br/>ramen the other day because actual noodles<br/>were "too expensive".</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>yes but that's noodles</p><p><strong>daehyun:</strong><br/>you what</p><p><strong>minsoo:</strong><br/>eep</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>you *what*</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>12:59pm</em></p><p>New video up!<br/>Go check it out~<br/>🔗<em>www.youtube.com/ApfsPf...</em></p><p>428k replies 892k retweets 1.1m likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>You kept that part in?</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p>the internet must know how whipped you<br/>are</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>trust me they already know</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>I cannot win in this house.</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>1:42pm</em></p><p>for everyone asking, yes yesterday was<br/>the best day of my life</p><p>30k replies 72k retweets 101k likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>1:53pm</em></p><p>why is everyone telling me to check my<br/>dms</p><p>18k replies 23k retweets 45k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae</strong><br/>@maydae</p><p>oh god jaewon<br/>i'm okay<br/>i'm not hurt<br/>are you okay???<br/>what happened????</p><p>It's Junsu.<br/>I took Jaewon's phone.<br/>He thought you *died*.</p><p>what happened?</p><p>He called me in the middle of a panic<br/>attack.<br/>Crying, because you wouldn't pick<br/>up your phone.<br/>He thought you were *dead*.</p><p>is he okay???</p><p>How long are you going to do this?</p><p>what?</p><p>He loves you.<br/>And you're just stringing him the<br/>fuck along.<br/>Either treat him right or let him find<br/>someone better.</p><p>what?</p><p>Only message him if it's with the<br/>best apology ever.<br/>I'm serious.</p><p>...<br/>you're being selfish.</p><p>Fuck right off.</p><p>i don't owe him love.<br/>i don't owe him anything.<br/>i don't feel that way about him.<br/>and you can't say this.<br/>you're not jaewon.</p><p>You're fucking delusional.</p><p>really?????<br/>because from where i stand<br/>it looks like the best day of my life got<br/>ruined because jaewon was jealous.</p><p>You're missing the point so badly it<br/>isn't even funny.</p><p>how does jaewon feel?</p><p>God, fuck you.</p><p>fuck you too.</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>4:23pm</em></p><p>tag urself i'm shintaro</p><p>
  
</p><p>243k replies 425k retweets 724k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>No, you're not.</p><p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92</p><p>And I'm Seto.</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>momo Q3Q she looks cute</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>so do you</p><hr/><p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92 <em>11:29pm</em></p><p>By... a certain someone's request, new video.<br/>Otsukimi Recital, feat. Minsoo.</p><p>🔗<em>www.youtube.com/sdDkfL...</em></p><p>47k replies 101k retweets 197k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>the three </strong> <b>musketeers</b></p><p>What is the chat name?<br/>Never mind.<br/>I created your cursed instrumental.</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>that is Not Cursed<br/>what's cursed is the fact<br/>that you diDN'T INVITE ME</p><p>Khfjg.</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>what</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>LMAO<br/>not @ dongho attempting to keymash</p><p>I did it right.</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>you did Not</p><p>I did.</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>you did not</p><p>Can't have shit in Detroit.</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>JKSDFHKJSHFGKJDS</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>^ how to properly keymash</p><hr/><p>"Welcome to part one of my new-"</p><p>"Cliche."</p><p>"-series, <em>dammit, you can't interrupt my intro-</em>"</p><p>"You're doing a Minecraft series."</p><p>"I'm doing a Minecraft series with my best boy friends!"</p><p>Dongho stares at him from the corner, nonplussed, and Minsoo grins. "Boy space friends."</p><p>"I've been demoted."</p><p>"You have."</p><p>"The indignity. Maybe I'll take Boba and move back to America."</p><p>"You can try!"</p><p>Minsoo eases on his headphones, grinning at the camera as he clicks open the call. "Dae, you there?"</p><p><em>"No pressure," </em>Daehyun mutters, and Minsoo laughs.</p><p>"Nah. Are you excited to see D.Min's skin?"</p><p>
  <em>"It won't look as good as him."</em>
</p><p>"Pfft-"</p><p>"Looks like I haven't been demoted," Dongho remarks, and Minsoo throws a book at his head.</p><p>"You okay, Dae?"</p><p>
  <em>"...just a fight with a friend."</em>
</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>
  <em>"Nuh-uh. I wanna mine and craft."</em>
</p><p>"Got it! Come hop in the server!"</p><p>"Did you just say 'hop in the server'?"</p><p>"You're literally like, forty years old, D.Min. You have no room to talk."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"And a cave gremlin."</p><p>"Oh my god, shut up."</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, I'm here. What now?"</em>
</p><p>"I'm making my own house," Minsoo grins, and Dongho scowls at him from the other desk. <em>"What?"</em></p><p>"Well, I guess Dae and I are just going to be house partners. C'mon, Dae."</p><p>
  <em>"Wha- uh, okay? We can be the music team. No non-instrument players allowed!"</em>
</p><p>"This is a <em>targeted attack</em>!"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"D-Minnie..."</p><p>"Minsoo..."</p><p>
  <em>"Daehyun!"</em>
</p><p>"What?"</p><p><em>"Neither of you were gonna say it," </em>Daehyun pouts, and Minsoo can imagine him folding his arms over his chest. <em>"Worst gaming partners ever."</em></p><p>"Ah-"</p><p>
  <em>"I might be able to forgive you if you meet me for coffee tomorrow. Might."</em>
</p><p>"Tall order," Dongho quips, though Daehyun doesn't need to look to see he's smiling. "What if I'm busy?"</p><p>
  <em>"Then meet me for an Animal Crossing Date, god, D.Minnie."</em>
</p><p>"D.Minnie," Minsoo mouths, and Dongho looks as though he's forgotten how to form words.</p><p>"Um. Okay. Uh. Sure?"</p><p>"You're so flustered," Minsoo giggles, and Dongho throws a book at his head.</p><hr/><p><strong>2mindae4lyfe </strong>@2mindaehelp <em>1:14am</em></p><p>ok but consider<br/>they look??? so fond???? of each other???</p><p>42 replies 102 retweets 231 likes</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>the three musketeers</strong>
</p><p>So.<br/>Daehyun.<br/>Do you want to feature on a track.</p><p><strong>daehyun:</strong><br/>uh<br/>i<br/>uh<br/>?????????<br/>yes but<br/>i<br/>uh<br/>what<br/>wh ta </p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>you broke him <span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE"></span></p><p>
  <span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE">Literally what.<br/>Also, what is that emote.</span>
</p><p><strong> <span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE">minsoo:</span> </strong> <span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE"> <br/></span> <span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE">he is beauty<br/>he is grace<br/>i will punch you in the face</span></p><p>
  <span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE">What?</span>
</p><p><strong><span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE">daehyun:</span></strong><span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE"> <br/></span>wHAT<br/>NO<br/>HIS FACE<br/>IT'S SO LOVELY<br/>YOU CAN'T<br/>THAT'S A NATIONAL CRIME<br/>THAT'S THE NATION'S FACE</p><p><strong>minsoo:<br/></strong> <strong>  </strong></p><p>No.<br/>Why have you done this?</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>what?</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>tHAT'S AMERICA'S ASS-</p><p>I want a divorce.</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>AMERICA'S ASS IS MY ASS<br/>what</p><p>What.</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>i'm sheedding real years what teo fucj</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>as opposed to metaphorical tears</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>as opposed to the tears of those not viewing<br/>america's ass</p><p>...</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>wait<br/>W A I T<br/>DONGHO LIVED IN AMERICA<br/>AMERICA'S ASS</p><p>No.</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>AMERICA'S ASS</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>AMERICA'S ASS</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>TOO LATE THAT'S YOUR CONTACT</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>10:12pm</em></p><p>@d.min92 has america's ass</p><p>324k replies 762k retweets 1.1m likes</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>This is not true.</p><p><strong>min2ung </strong>@min2ung</p><p>come on my show and we can discuss it</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>perish</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey... come join... the discord server</p><p>it's fun i swear Q3Q you get to see ideas that never make it to print</p><p>also more angst with hopefully enough 2mindae to balance it out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the one where jaewon gets plastered at 3:30 in the afternoon and dongho fucks with the whole internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>america's ass </strong>@d.min92 <em>10:12am</em></p>
<p>@minsooyt why do you have my Twitter<br/>password?</p>
<p>234k replies 653k retweets 1.1m likes</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>10:15am</em></p>
<p>if i die tell @maydae i love him</p>
<p>112k replies 423k retweets 634k likes</p>
<p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92</p>
<p>No.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92 <em>11:01am</em></p>
<p>I have one [1] love.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>267k replies 539k retweets 839k likes</p>
<p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>nenebitch </strong>@h8talia </p>
<p>YOU CANNOT CONVINCE ME THAT ISN'T<br/>@kdhofficial</p>
<p><strong>stan taemin for clear skin</strong> @bobaby</p>
<p>THAT'S @kdhofficial OH MY GOD<br/>#dminisdongho</p>
<p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p>
<p>cute &lt;3</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>espresso depresso</strong> @shotofsadness <em>1:14pm</em></p>
<p>apparently, i'm starting a project with<br/>@jaewyld so keep a lookout for that</p>
<p>103 replies 245 retweets 532 likes</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>3:10pm</em></p>
<p>i have one [1] love</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>524k replies 1.1m retweets 1.8m likes</p>
<p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae </p>
<p>hYUNG</p>
<p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p>
<p>You didn't even invite me?</p>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt </p>
<p>you were taking your cat for a walk</p>
<p><strong>d.min</strong> @d.min92</p>
<p>See if I let Boba sleep on your side tonight.</p>
<p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt</p>
<p>its ok bc i have dae!!!!</p>
<p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p>
<p>oH MY GOD GUYS STOP</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>be gay do crime drink coffee</strong>
</p>
<p>Gu ys</p>
<p><strong>nari noona:<br/></strong>i see a space<br/>who hurt you<br/>who dies today</p>
<p><strong>taehyukkie:</strong><br/>^^^^^^</p>
<p><strong>junsu:</strong><br/>was it kim daehyun?</p>
<p>No<br/>I just<br/>Am a little sad<br/>It's ok<br/>I'm ok</p>
<p><strong>nari noona:</strong><br/>you speak untruths ahn jaewon</p>
<p>Ok maybe I'm a lijl<br/>Drunk.<br/>But itd ok!</p>
<p><strong>junsu:</strong><br/>it's 3:30 in the afternoon jaewon</p>
<p>I am.<br/>A functiong adulj<br/>This is dognf very werlk</p>
<p><strong>junsu: </strong><br/>i don't even know what you said<br/>i'm coming over</p>
<p>Im dsa and gty<br/>Im gonba aclk Dae</p>
<p><strong>junsu: </strong><br/>Do not.</p>
<p><strong>nari noona:</strong><br/>do it</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Ring... ring... ring... click!</em>
</p>
<p>"Jaewon-ah?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dae! Dae! Daehyunnie- look, Junnie, it's Dae-"</em>
</p>
<p>"Jaewon, what-"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I jus'... jus' wanted t' say... 'm sad. Cus'... I like you. Like, a lot. Buh... buh you don' like me like that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jaewon, give me the phone-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! I'm doin'... the words thing. Words thing! Haha..."</em>
</p>
<p>"Jaewon..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"So... yeah. I really, really, really like you. 🎵 I really, really, really like you... 🎵 I like that song."</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you drunk?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mmm, maybe."</em>
</p>
<p>"...make sure to drink water, Jaewon."</p>
<p>
  <em>"You don'... don' have 'n answer?"</em>
</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tha's so... so mean, Hyunnie..."</em>
</p>
<p>"I have to go."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait, Dae-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Call terminated.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld <em>4:32pm</em></p>
<p>junsy os agny lol</p>
<p>324 replies 872 retweets 1.1k likes</p>
<p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>espresso depresso </strong>@shotofsadness</p>
<p>how did you get your phone back?????</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>espresso depresso</strong> @shotofsadness <em>5:57pm</em></p>
<p>jaewon's asleep @itsnoonatou @tthyuk</p>
<p>103 replies 235 retweets 498 likes</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>the three </strong> <b>musketeers</b></p>
<p>guys<br/>guys<br/>guy s</p>
<p><strong>america's ass: </strong><br/>What?</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3:</strong><br/>wsup?</p>
<p>i am having a<br/>gay crisis</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3: </strong><br/>man that's a mood and a half</p>
<p>my old crush is sad and likes me<br/>but like<br/>i like you guys?????<br/>a lot<br/>and<br/>ugh<br/>this sucks<br/>life sucks<br/>no words brain melt</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3: </strong><br/>u mean jaewon?<br/>he's adorable<br/>precious<br/>absolute babie<br/>ngl i would 100% date him<br/>i mean<br/>LOOK AT HIM<br/>HE'S BABIE</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3: </strong><br/>how the<br/>fuck can you do this to me dae<br/>you can't just<br/>look at his SMILE<br/>GAH</p>
<p><strong>america's ass: </strong><br/>Minsoo: finally gets to talk with one of the boys<br/>he's been pining over for forever.<br/>Also Minsoo: Hey, y'know what'd be great? If I<br/>started talking about the OTHER boy i've been<br/>gay for forever!</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3: </strong><br/>oh my g od shut up<br/>i have one [1] boyfriend<br/>and it's not you<br/>kang dongho you fucking traitor</p>
<p>lol wut</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3: </strong><br/>wut</p>
<p><strong>america's ass: </strong><br/>Both of you are disasters.</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3: </strong><br/>yOU DIDN'T REALIZE WE WERE DATING FOR<br/>TWO FUCKING YEARS SHUT THE FUCK UP</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>6:24pm</em></p>
<p>just remembered that time @d.min92 was<br/>so oblivious people thought he was aro/ace</p>
<p>283k replies 510k retweets 829k likes</p>
<p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p>
<p>Forget.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>retweeted</p>
<p><strong>minsoo</strong> @minsooyt <em>August 4, 2014</em></p>
<p>so apparently?????? d.min thought we were<br/>like hyperbros?????? and not dating???? i<br/>genuinely Cannot with this man</p>
<p>892k replies 1.1m retweets 1.8m likes</p>
<p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p>
<p>he told me he thought that when i asked<br/>if he wanted to go out i meant as a friend??<br/>bro i Cannot</p>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p>
<p>he thought i was straight i am Wheezing</p>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p>
<p>we are officially dating btw &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p>
<p>now that we cleared up the confusion</p>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p>
<p>@ future me marry this man</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>the three musketeers</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>america's ass: </strong><br/>I do think we need to clarify some things,<br/>though.</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3: </strong><br/>ah responsible dongho-hyung</p>
<p><strong>america's ass: </strong><br/>I like both of you. <br/>Romantically. <br/>And possibly Jaewon(?)<br/>Though I'd like to get to know him first.<br/>And I'm open to a multiple-person<br/>relationship.</p>
<p>that's a thing?????</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3: </strong><br/>literally exactly what he said<br/>you stole the show</p>
<p>uh<br/>um<br/>fuck<br/>yes<br/>that would uh<br/>be very nice<br/>i would like that<br/>a lot<br/>am i doing well</p>
<p><strong>minsoo &lt;3: </strong><br/>you're doing great</p>
<p>you speak untruths</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>disaster</strong> <strong>dae </strong><br/>@maydae</p>
<p>jaewon?<br/>can i talk to you?</p>
<p>Hey!<br/>Sorry if I was...<br/>weird.<br/>When I was drunk.<br/>It's fine.<br/>I'm over it.<br/>Life is going ~great~.</p>
<p>overselling it</p>
<p>Really?</p>
<p>yep</p>
<p>Aww.<br/>Seriously, though.<br/>It's fine.</p>
<p>uh what if<br/>i was gonna say<br/>it's not that fine<br/>actually</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>i mean<br/>uh<br/>wanna go out sometime<br/>*fingerguns*</p>
<p>What.</p>
<p>you sound like dongho hyung<br/>i mean<br/>fuck<br/>shit<br/>i am just<br/>the fucking worst<br/>end my life please</p>
<p>No!!!!</p>
<p>sjdfjdsfkjs i was joking<br/>but really<br/>i'm sorry for what i said<br/>i've just<br/>got shit going on</p>
<p>It's fine! (っ´▽｀)っ</p>
<p>cute &lt;3<br/>and it shouldn't be<br/>i just<br/>i'm just the fucking worst</p>
<p>You're not!!!<br/>You did nothing wrong.</p>
<p>i did<br/>so many things wrong<br/>why are you not even upset</p>
<p>Because it doesn't bother me.</p>
<p>liar<br/>you got drunk<br/>you hate alcohol<br/>y cant u just tell me hw u feel?</p>
<p>...<br/>I was scared.<br/>Am scared.<br/>And lonely.<br/>I just.<br/>Like you a lot.</p>
<p>good &lt;3<br/>i like you too<br/>have for years<br/>we're really fucking dumb arent we</p>
<p>Yeah...</p>
<p>also<br/>i think<br/>u r<br/><br/>cuter than this bby hedgehog</p>
<p>KHSDFJKHFJKSDHFJKJ</p>
<p>so<br/>go out with me maybe?</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>2:14pm</em></p>
<p>tfw you meet ur celebrity crush but ur w ur bf</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>213k replies 415k retweets 628k likes</p>
<p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>disaster</strong> <strong>dae </strong>@maydae</p>
<p>^</p>
<p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p>
<p>You didn't invite me?</p>
<p><strong>2minforthewin</strong> @gqydisaster</p>
<p>you CANNOT CONVINCE ME THAT'S NOT<br/>DMIN #dminisdongho</p>
<p><strong>stream even of day</strong> @livinstanlyfe</p>
<p>tfw you don't know whether he means kang<br/>dongho or jae</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mad mad thanks to #1 boba stan for the boba pic :D</p>
<p>i decided to go the fluffy route because hurting jaewon hurts my soul and i want to see my bby happy</p>
<p>also yes i did go there</p>
<p>and worry not <s>america's ass</s> dongho is going to get his turn for the embarrassment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the one where one video breaks the entire internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92 <em>2 months ago</em></p><p>Can't Take Us Alive out now.</p><p>234k replies 532k retweets 1.1m likes</p><hr/><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae <em>1 month ago</em></p><p>love you @jaewyld @minsooyt @d.min92</p><p>104k replies 324k retweets 637k likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies: </strong>
</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>aww i love you too &lt;3</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>Yes.</p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld</p><p>Aww, Dae! I love you too &lt;3</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>3:14pm</em></p><p>new video!! vlog my life out now<br/>feat: @d.min92, @maydae, @jaewyld</p><p>643k replies 1.1m retweets 3.3m likes</p><hr/><p>The video opens with Minsoo sprawled across the sheets, a head of dark hair facing away from him.</p><p>"Love," Minsoo mumbles, reaching over to tap his boyfriend's shoulder. "Love. Honey. Babe."</p><p>"Go <em>away</em>," Dongho mutters, reaching over to shove the camera away, and Minsoo grins, leaning over to capture his face.</p><p>"Are you ready to break the internet?"</p><p>"I'm ready to <em>sleep</em>," Dongho mumbles, and Minsoo laughs once more.</p><p>"That's a yes. Sleep well, babe."</p><p>Minsoo heads for the kitchen, music floating through the air and bare feet padding against the tile. "Dae and Jae are already awake, I think."</p><p>Jaewon's sitting on the counter, a whale plushie in his arms and lips curled into a bright grin. Next to him, Daehyun's cooking pancakes on the stove, hair pushed back and apron tied around his waist.</p><p>"Morning," Minsoo grins, and Jaewon dives into his plushie, burying his face in the fabric.</p><p>"Morning," Daehyun laughs, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "Is this the 'tell-all'?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"You want me to tell them all about our relationship?"</p><p>"It's a vlog your day," Minsoo frowns, "not a 'relationship Q&amp;A'."</p><p>"Not a prank video either," Jaewon points out, and Minsoo shudders.</p><p>"That was a bad idea."</p><p>Honestly, who would've expected Dongho's immediate reaction to being surprised was to punch the person?</p><p>Not Minsoo, that's for sure.</p><p>"Anyways," Minsoo grins, leaning over to press a kiss to Jaewon's cheek, "I'm gonna go shower if you wanna hold the camera?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The video skips to lunchtime, and Minsoo places the camera on the table, angling it at a pensive Daehyun. </p><p>"What's up, Dae?"</p><p>"The pasta," Daehyun simply states, and Minsoo chokes on a giggle.</p><p>"The- the pasta?"</p><p>"I don't trust this pasta."</p><p>"I didn't make it," Minsoo assures him, and Daehyun nods.</p><p>"Then it's probably edible."</p><p>He twirls a bit around his fork and pops it into his mouth, and Minsoo watches as his expression slowly turns into one of horror.</p><p>"Dongho-hyung made this, didn't he?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"He put the pasta in before the water boiled, didn't he?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"That explains why it tastes like ash."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"What tastes like ash?"</p><p>"Nothing," Daehyun laughs, and Minsoo watches as he shovels the pasta into his mouth. "This is awesome, hyung!"</p><p>"Whipped," Minsoo whispers, and Daehyun throws a fork at his head.</p><p>The video skips forwards a few hours, and Minsoo's leaning around to film Jaewon's face, a mask eclipsing the younger man's mouth and a beanie covering his hair. "So, so, babe, tell them where we're going."</p><p>"We're going to buy Dongho-hyung a present!"</p><p>"We <em>are</em>," Minsoo confirms, and Jaewon beams. </p><p>"Minsoo-hyung almost forgot Requin-"</p><p>"You can't expose me like that!" Minsoo squawks, and Jaewon laughs, high and carefree.</p><p>"-but he <em>didn't</em>, and then he got him a boyfriend!"</p><p>"I can't believe your plushies are gay," Minsoo teases, and Jaewon blushes up to the tips of his ears.</p><p>There's a quick montage of them looking through jackets - Jaewon eventually settles on an oversized hoodie with cat ears, and Minsoo bursts into laughter when he sees it - before it slows down on them heading to dinner, Minsoo's jacket draped over Jaewon's shoulders. </p><p>"This is why you're his favorite," Minsoo laughs, and Jaewon shakes his head.</p><p>"You're his favorite."</p><p>They exchange looks for a moment before Minsoo laughs once more, reaching up to ruffle Jaewon's hair. "Dae's totally his favorite."</p><p>"I don't think he has favorites," Jaewon frowns, and Minsoo shrugs.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The video skips to them picking up a cake, and Daehyun joins them, eyes bright behind his bangs.</p><p>"Why are we picking up a cake again?"</p><p>"Because Dongho is going to kill me," Minsoo laughs, "and I need preemptive protection."</p><p>"Mm. Fair."</p><p>They chat until they get back to the apartment (which is cut out) and Minsoo opens the door, knocking on the wall as he enters.</p><p>"Dongho? Love?"</p><p>Dongho's sitting at the table, a pencil tucked behind his ear and lips pursed into a small frown, and he raises his head, eyes lighting up once he sees Minsoo.</p><p>"Hey, Min- what?"</p><p>"We got you a cake!" Jaewon cheers, and Minsoo can <em>see </em>Dongho melt.</p><p>God, he's so soft for Jaewon.</p><p>(well. they all are, but. dongho is especially soft.)</p><p>"...why?"</p><p>"Compensation," Minsoo laughs, and Dongho frowns.</p><p>"Compensation for what?"</p><p>"Nothing! Let's have dinner!"</p><p>The video closes with Daehyun helping Minsoo set up his streaming gear, distant music floating in from the kitchen and light streaming through the cracked door.</p><p>"You know I love you guys, right?" Minsoo asks, and Daehyun nods, lips curled into a blinding grin.</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"Great. I just wanted to make sure."</p><p>Daehyun laughs, leaning in to kiss him, and the video ends.</p><hr/><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92 <em>9:13am</em></p><p>@minsooyt run.</p><p>142k replies 419k retweets 740k likes</p><hr/><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt <em>7:47pm</em></p><p>@jaewyld why do you look so stressed T_T</p><p>
  
</p><p>250k replies 529k retweets 1.1m likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld</p><p>Ah... it's weird being in front of a camera like<br/>that! (&gt;^U^)&gt;</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>Why did you post it like that?</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>stan d.min for clear skin</p><p>&gt; <strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>   What?</p><p><strong>stan dongho </strong>@st3p0nm3</p><p>DONGHO DMIN IDOL IM SCREECHING</p><p><strong>stream find a way! </strong>@ilived96</p><p>are they an idol group now?????</p><hr/><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92 <em>10:28pm</em></p><p>No, we are not an idol group.<br/>...a team, though?<br/>Absolutely.</p><p>243k replies 399k retweets 1.0m likes</p><p>
  <strong>replies:</strong>
</p><p><strong>disaster dae </strong>@maydae</p><p>We need a catchier name than 2mindaewon tho</p><p><strong>disaster dae</strong> @maydae</p><p>How about MAYHEM?</p><p><strong>minsoo </strong>@minsooyt</p><p>YESSSSSSSS I CAN PUT IT ON A SHIRT</p><p><strong>jaewon </strong>@jaewyld</p><p>MAYHEM... I like it!</p><p><strong>d.min </strong>@d.min92</p><p>If it changes the chat name from "Welcome To<br/>My Candy Store", then I'll accept anything.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>welcome to my candy store</em>
</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>no &lt;3</p><p>Dammit.</p><p><strong> <em>jaewon</em> </strong> <em> changed the chat name from "welcome to my candy store"<br/></em> <em>to "MAYHEM"</em></p><p><strong>jaewon: </strong><br/>Love you, Dongho!</p><p>Love you too, Jaewon.</p><p><strong>minsoo: </strong><br/>fuck.</p><p><strong>daehyun: </strong><br/>fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i decided to wrap this up with a timeskip</p><p>hey i hope you liked it anyways</p><p>also heathers au where dongho is heather chandler, minsoo is heather duke, daehyun is heather mcnamara, and jaewon is veronica</p><p>...i wanna see dongmindae perform candy store ok let me LIVE</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave your requests in the comments</p><p>all mayhem photos are from jjolee or the member's twits, so go look there. i own none of them.</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/i_was_human_">twit</a> | <a href="https://discord.gg/CNunB74">lit fic discord!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>